


Young and Delirious

by dchewey



Series: Young and Delirious [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dchewey/pseuds/dchewey
Summary: Life can pass you by in a blink of an eye. Things change and leave you broken. Time does not choose sides, it picks and devours and it doesn’t care if your wealthy, a pureblood or not. Not all is what it seems. Friends will become your enemies and your enemies will become your allies. The world as you know it will change, hearts will be broken, pacts made, love found. As Diana Agrona's life is held by a thread she will realize where her loyalties lie.





	1. The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy...this is a piece I've been working on for quite a while. Sooo many edits later....

As Diana Agrona’s blue-green eyes fluttered open little did she know that today would be the end of life as she knew it. Without a care in the world she sat up and stretched, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Her steps guided her to a mirror and there a long, dark haired young woman stared back at her. The room sported green and silver, the colors of her house: Slytherin. Signifying there was no doubt that she took pride in who she was and where she came from. Underneath the many banners of green and silver were hidden walls of pink and purple. She glared at the visible spots, that was just not who she was anymore. 

She hated being reminded that she was a woman and therefore the weaker specie by nature. At least it was the misconstrued idea implanted into her brain by her father before she could even have understood the difference between right or wrong. She shook her head, took a deep breath and told herself there was no time for self-pity. The floor she stood on was made of a white marble that shone bright and spotless underneath her well-trimmed feet. Long, delicate fingers removed the hairs that rested on her face as they hurriedly joined her mane of long curls. 

"Diana dear, hurry up! We’re running on a late schedule as it is," Diana's mother called from outside the door.

"Shove off, it's barely 9 o'clock," she yelled back. The woman outside the door did not answer. “Spineless,” Diana muttered staring daggers at the locked door.

 Black raspberry and vanilla filled the room as Diana stepped out of the shower and into her room. It was the scent of her choice and mixed with her natural scent it was almost intoxicating, at least that’s what she’d been told. Sighing she sat in front of the cherry wood vanity combing back her long hair while she stared at her reflection. When she was satisfied with her lustrous curls, she turned to face her bed and groaned upon seeing a black knee-length pleated skirt and an ivory button-up blouse neatly laid on her four-poster bed.

"Since when does _she_ take the time to pick out clothes for me," she mumbled to herself as she glared at the outfit her mother had set out for her. With a flick of her wand it vanished. 

Diana stepped into the enormous walk in closet she had magically enhanced by copying a spell she had read in Witch Weekly. The punishment however had not been worth the price. Grimacing she pushed the grim thoughts away and focused instead on the choices in front of her. After much deliberation, she decided on a short black skirt, a white blouse, a pink tank top, pink looped earrings to match, and black laced stilettoes. After one final look at herself in the mirror she looked down at the obsidian black watch that adorned her left wrist and a shriek left her lips. It was 10:35. "Fuck," she muttered as she flicked her wand and her trunk was magically levitated off the ground following her down the stairs.

"Finally, it’s about time!" A young, long haired girl exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs. Aideen, was staring up at her older sister with a scowl and hands on her slim hips.

"Sod off, Aidy," snapped Diana.

Aidy rolled her eyes and mimicked her. "Aideen enough. We have no time for childishness.” A woman with an intricate and elegant bun reprimanded from beside Aidy.

"Mother, why do I have to wear this…” Aidy hesitated for a moment and then finished, “outfit when she doesn't have to!?"

"Because little sister, you're stupid enough to," Diana answered with a grin.

"Diana Eris Agrona, watch your tongue and apologize to your sister,” her mother said with an air of authority that did not suit her.

"No," the stubborn seventeen-year-old said simply. 

"Dia-"

"Alice, fuck off!" A moment of silence followed the words. Yet, Diana was not at all sorry for her outburst. That woman had no right to want to act all motherly now. She had lost Diana's respect long ago. 

A deep booming voice interrupted the silence. "Is everything all right in here?"

"Of course, daddy, how can there be anything wrong with our lovely little family," Diana snapped sarcastically as she stormed out of the hall and into the porch but not before shoving her trunk unto her father’s chest.

Spitefully in Diana’s opinion, the sun shone brightly and beautifully upon the neatly trimmed, forever green grass. Picture perfect.

"Princess, what’s wrong?"

"How can you even ask me that?" She hissed at the tall, well-dressed middle-aged man.

"What’s wrong with her?" Aidy asked her mother in an audible whisper as they stepped into the porch.

Samael Agrona grabbed his eldest daughter’s upper arm and dragged back her inside the manor, slamming the door behind them.

“Father the train…” but her words faltered as she looked up at the tall man in fear.

“It is done Diana, and it will not be undone. Do you understand that? And don’t you ever disrespect me in front of your mother and sister again! Do you understand me?” snapped Samael, nose flaring.

When Diana did not answer, he wrapped his fingers around her throat and lifted her up to meet his gaze, squeezing. “Do you understand me?”

With tears staining her face she did the only thing she could, she nodded. He let her go as she began to cough, her right hand going automatically to her rapidly bruising neck.

 “Now, if you are quite finished, let’s get going before we miss the train.”

Hastily she wiped away her tears as they stepped off of the porch and into the neatly trimmed grass, the well-practiced expressionless mask on her face.

Aidy turned to them as they emerged, "Are we ready to apparate daddy?"

He nodded as Aidy held onto her mother. Samael turned to take Diana’s hand but before he could grasp it, with a fake and ugly smile she pictured the grandest and busiest underground station, concentrated hard and disappeared. Within seconds she had arrived at her destination; Kings Cross. No one seemed to have realized that a young woman had materialized out of thin air. Everyone was ushering their families along and minding their own business.

"About the only time they do." She muttered to herself.

In between platform nine and ten stood the solid brick wall that she gracefully walked through without feeling the slightest amount of pain. It was as if there had never been a wall there at all. This did not come as a surprise; she had done this very same thing for seven years now. 

A scarlet roaring engine met her on the other side. The station was packed with young witches and wizards hurrying into the train or giving their parents a teary farewell. Contemplating whether she should wait for her parents to walk through the wall or not, not because she wanted to, but because she simply had to; considering her luggage was currently with her father, she watched the red heads of the Weasleys as their mother hugged her two children and then turned to a black haired young man and gave him too a very affectionate hug. However, she didn’t have long to wait. Her parents and younger sister had emerged from the brick wall as she grudgingly made her way towards them. 

"All right then, girls, as we've planned you’re coming home for the winter holidays. I will be writing to the both of you as much as I-"

"Alice, why lie, you never write-"

"Diana, stop talking to mother like that," her fourteen-year-old sister hissed.

"I will talk however I choose to-"

"You will not-"

"I want to see you try and stop me-"

"Enough," boomed her father, and silence fell. "Now get inside the train before it leaves."

 Samael Agrona handed his daughter a cart and without a second glance Diana turned, practically running towards the train in her desperation to put as much distance from her _family_ as she could. Hurriedly she stepped into the train, bags ensue. She hadn’t been searching for long when a tall boy with dark olive skin and a brilliant smile stood before her blocking her path.  

"What took you," said the handsome boy with the charming smile. She shrugged. “Not worth talking about.”

His smile faded and before she had the chance to react he was embracing her, and without even realizing it, she was hugging him back, pressing her face against his hard yet pliable chest. 

"We hug now?" Came a drawl from behind them. She did not need to pull out of Blaise’s embrace to know it was Draco Malfoy, but she did anyways.

Draco flashed his all too famous smirk at her and slid the compartment door wide open. Grinning despite of herself she stepped inside while all the while Pansy Parkinson’s brown eyes stared fixedly at her, her short brown hair caressing her rosy cheeks. Pansy then turned an authentic bright smile to Draco as she extended her arm to him as if expecting him to take it. He, however, ignored it. 

“Good morning Diana,” Both Pansy and Millicent said, the latter sounding nervous while the other sounded insincere.

Taking a seat Diana greeted them back. 

“How was your summer Blaise?” Pansy asked turning to give what Diana thought to be a rather significant look at Millicent. But she chose to ignore it as she turned to look out of the window instead. 

Without failure Diana always chose the seat by the window because with every glance she was closer to home; to Hogwarts. She missed sneaking out of the castle in the middle of the night to swim in the black lake’s icy depths. Of course, she was completely insane for jumping in, in the first place, but she needed something to make her feel real, alive. There were always other safer and not so physically demanding activities but those cold swims awakened every fiber in her being like nothing else ever had. It was almost as if the water washed away all her sins, all her shame.

“Diana, Diana?” As if in a trance she turned to the culprit who’d interrupted her reminiscence.

“Yes?”

“How was your summer?” asked Pansy.

Diana shrugged. “Well, at least parts of it were worth my while,” she said turning to give Blaise a small smile. Blaise grinned back at her.

Pansy stared from Diana to Blaise. “Wait, you mean you spent your summer with Blaise too?”

“Too?” Diana asked confused. 

“Well…” Pansy began almost smugly, “I was under the impression that he had spent all summer with Mil-”

“Pansy-” Blaise interrupted hastily, the venom palpable in his voice.

Diana turned to an annoyed Blaise, to a peevish Millicent, and then to a grinning Pansy. And then it hit her like a bucket of icy water on in already bone chilling day.

“Oh no Blaise, let her say what she has to say. Go on Pansy. I know you’ve just been dying to let the cat out of the trunk.”

Pansy turned to Diana with a look of feigned innocence. She wasn’t fooling anyone. “I just felt like things weren’t clear, I was simply trying to avoid confusion. Like I said, I thought Mil and Blaise had spent all summer together, that’s all.”

“Pansy let’s not forget that you’re only here cuz’ Draco likes how easily available you always make yourself to him, so your feelings are irrelevant,” said Blaise not at all kindly.

 Draco chuckled and then tried to hide it with a cough as Pansy turned towards him affronted. He shrugged and didn’t bother denying the words.

Diana shook her head and rolled her eyes as she turned her head back to the window. They were no longer in London; all she could see were fields on top of fields of green.

"Diana?"

"I have to change into my robes and head to the head girl compartment," she said distractedly still looking out of the window.

They were yet to set foot in Hogwarts and already they were unraveling veiled truths while stabbing each other in the back. A typical day in the life of a Slytherin…everyone always has a secret. She did not care if Blaise had spent the summer with the bloody Queen of England. She had had fun with him, and yes, she will even admit to having developed some sort of feelings for him. But Blaise was a charmer, Blaise was a sweet talker! He was no better than Draco, both the greatest womanizers in the history of Hogwarts. So who was she to blame but herself, she should have known better. She knew better. 

Diana’s trunk happened to be right above Draco and as she went to pull it down she watched Draco pensively staring at nothing, and no one in particular from the corner of her eye. She had been surprised he’d remained silent throughout the exchange, he was never silent in moments like this. He always had some stupid remark on the tip of this tongue.

“Isn’t that like a little later?” Draco whispered, suddenly turning to look up at her so that she would be the only one to hear him while she struggled to pull down her trunk (since he chose to ask stupid questions instead of moving out of her way).

“Move aside or I will knee you on those family jewels you so cherish,” she responded icily ignoring the question.

"I’ll get your bag for you, Draco shove out of the way." said Blaise. Diana didn’t fight it and stepped aside; if he wanted to fetch her trunk good on him. 

Blaise passed Diana her trunk as she extracted her robes, which she had packed at the very top, and latching the trunk back shut handed it back to Blaise.

"Thanks,” she said as she pulled it over herself and walked out of the compartment without a second glance. 

It didn’t take long to reach the Head compartment and yet it seemed like a life time as she dwelled the whole way there on the Slytherins she had left behind. She gave a deep breath and shaking all unnerving thoughts out of head, she pulled the Head compartment door open. And what she found there was not at all to her liking, but honestly had she really expected it to be anyone else?


	2. The Head Compartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana rolled her eyes. "This could either be a tolerable experience or a dreadful one, you choose."  
> Potter gave her one of his sheepish smiles. That smile he gave when he felt ashamed for an uncommon act of rudeness or a thoughtless gesture. This particular expression, however, had never been turned towards her, though she had seen him flash it at others before (of course under the pretense that enemies should always be closely watched).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Harry Potter sat in an over-sized compartment, his mouth agape, his expression bewildered. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, opened it, and then closed it again looking if anything more horror stricken.

"I should have known."

"W-What is that supposed to mean Agrona?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean Potter, you are after all Dumbledore's favorite." She replied snidely.

Potter glared at her impassive face but didn’t say a word and then turned to face the window.

"How was your summer?" Diana asked as she sat across from him.

"Since when do we do casual talk Agrona?" Potter asked without turning to look at her.

Diana studied the way he looked out the window, hopeful, expectant. She knew the feeling.

"If we're going to live together why not at least be cordial." He turned to look at her then, yet didn't look one bit convinced but she didn't blame him. "Oh come off it. We're in our seventh year now and we're going to be living together, there is no need for petty fights."

He stared at her with those emerald green eyes, not sure whether to believe her, and not sure if she was worth the time.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes. Yes, I've made it my purpose along with many Slytherins to make yours and your friends' life a living hell but you've all returned the favor on more than one occasion."

"Mostly acting in self-defense!" he countered defensively.

Diana rolled her eyes. "This could either be a tolerable experience or a dreadful one, you choose."

Potter gave her one of his sheepish smiles. That smile he gave when he felt ashamed for an uncommon act of rudeness or a thoughtless gesture. This particular expression, however, had never been turned towards her, though she had seen him flash it at others before (of course under the pretense that enemies should always be closely watched).

"I was rude, you're right. Why make it harder than it already is, right? We can be 'cordial'," he said with genuine smile as he extended his hand towards her. She shook it unable to stop herself from flashing him with a smile of her own.

"You actually do smile," he said with a chuckle.

Diana pulled her hand back as if it was on fire.

"Are you alright?" asked a bemused Potter.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine,” she said turning towards the window.

He had chuckled, he had actually chuckled, and she had been the cause of it. That was just too much to take in. Diana Agrona did not make Harry Potter chuckle; she made him growl and yell, and want to rip his hair out, but she did _not_ make him chuckle. She took a deep breath and turned back to him. After all she was the one who had offered the peace treaty.

"Sorry, it's just you bloody chuckled and I was the cause of it, it was just not normal."

Potter chuckled again shaking his head, messy jet-black hair moving with him. She had a sudden urge to run her fingers through all that messy hair but never in a million years would she act on that urge. Or even question it; nope she was just going to shove it into the far corners of her mind.

Thankfully the compartment door opened as a very familiar voice snickered, "Ah Potty, I should have known, you are Dumbledore's favorite after all."

"Shove off Malfoy!" Potter growled.

Diana rolled her eyes; this wasn't going to be pleasant. Choosing to end the Potter-Malfoy epic come backs early, she said, "We have responsibilities and we are not going to act like children am I understood?"

Draco seemed to want to retort but instead nodded and sat next to her on the bench. "As you wish," he drawled.

It wasn't long before every other prefect swarmed into the compartment, overcrowded was an understatement. Orders, rules, and passwords were given to each house prefect. Annoyed Diana watched as both the Weasel girl and Pansy sat awfully close to their 'boos'. The Weasley girl would flip her long red hair this way and that way, her arm entangled in Potter's, giggling in that oh so girlish way. Pansy was either playing with Draco's ear or whispering 'sweet nothings' (surely what they would engage in when they arrived at Hogwarts). It made her want to gag. She tried to concentrate on her parting words but then she noticed the way the tall, dark, and handsome seven-year Ravenclaw, by the name of Gustavo Dimensi was running his fat-meaty fingers over the new Ravenclaw prefect.

Last time she checked the Hogwarts Express was not a brothel, especially not on her watch. Diana coughed, in a great imitation (she mentally patted herself on the back) of the simpering and abominable ex-Professor Umbridge as all heads snapped towards her. "I don't know if you've all noticed but we’re here because we are school role models, not to paw at each other!"

"I thought we were done," a six-year Hufflepuff muttered.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Well, we are now so get the bloody fuck out of here, now, all of you.”

One by one the prefects and the Head boy marched out of the compartment to scan the corridors for any 'rule breaking' (but not before the Mudblood Miss-know-it-all scoffed loudly in her direction). Though it was more likely that they would all go back to their previous compartments to reengage in their summer-break tales. Soon the only people left were the sour looking Diana, whom stared out the window and Draco who had somehow managed to shake off Pansy.

"That went rather well I think," Draco drawled.

"Piss off," she said without turning to him.

"Oh, come on, what you expect with a chaperone free train full of horny teenagers." He smirked resting his blond head on her small shoulders.

"My apologies, I guess I was a fool for thinking they could behave for at least an hour," she snapped but didn’t attempt to shake him off.

Draco snickered crossing his long legs. "So, you and Blaise having a secret love affair?"

She scoffed at that.

“Come on humor me. Do you at least fancy the bloke?”

"Define fancy?"

"Bloody hell you do, don't you?"

"Does it matter? All he wants is to have fun. Problem is that you two are the ones having the _most_ fun.”

"What's wrong with a little fun, I've never had a girl complain."

"No, just cry after you," she said rolling her eyes.

"It's our last year Diana. I say, enjoy it and let loose." He said the last word in a whisper, his breath warm on the crook of her neck.

She couldn’t help grinning. "Are you trying to seduce me? Merlin Draco I've known you since we were in diapers."

"Same for Blaise," he drawled.

"Anyways, he seems to already have his hands full with Millicent.”

Draco snorted. "Somehow I highly doubt that. He did seem to have more than enough time to take up with the both you this summer."

"Oh, just drop it, we’re just friends, nothing happened between us."

"Do you wish something had happened?" he asked absentmindedly tracing circles on the palm of her right hand.

"I don't know, maybe, yes I guess."

"Tired of being Miss lily-white-virgin?"

"I already told you that I'm not a virgin,” she argued closing her fist.

"Yet, you can't prove with whom you’ve slept with, there's not one person I know that can claim that they've shagged you." He wasn’t leaning against her shoulder anymore but looking her straight in the face. As if to catch her in the lie.

"I told you, he was a foreigner I met when Alice and I went abroad. You’ve never met him."

"Right. Well I would love to pop that cherry if Blaise is not willing.” He was laying his head on her lap now, cobalt-gray eyes gauging her reaction, eyebrows raised.

"Shut up," she said interpreting it as a jab as she rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully.

"I mean we're alone now, no chaperones…"

Diana rolled her eyes again. "I'm not sleeping with you on the bloody Hogwarts express."

"Oh no, then where? This is your last chance, I might be off to bigger and better things."

Diana made an exasperated sound then snorted. "Come off it you git, and let’s get back to the others."

"Who says I’m messing?"

Unceremoniously she pushed him off her but couldn’t maintain a straight face as he made a huffing sound at landing and pouted up at her, very much like an obtuse puppy dog.

"Draco," she said trying to sound threatening but failing because she was grinning too broadly. Which then of course Draco had the impudence to list all the possible places in the castle where he could most likely 'pop her cherry.’

She on the other hand successfully ignored him as she walked out of the compartment and towards her fellow Slytherins. However, she unquestionably regretted this decision as soon as she slid their previous compartment door open.

 Millicent Bullstrode's long legs were placed over Blaise's lap, his fingertips running over them, her head resting against the back of the bench as his lips trailed down her neck to her collar bone. Millicent’s closed eyes fluttered, enjoying the feel of his touch. Blaise, per contra, was staring right at her, he hadn’t even bat his eyes when she entered.

"I'm still willing," Draco offered behind her with a grin watching the scene unfold from behind her shoulder.

She tried to smile but couldn't. She swallowed as quietly as she could and took the free seat next to the window. Thankfully Draco was distracted by Pansy who wasted no time in sliding her tongue into his non-protesting mouth.

Blaise really? What was she even thinking? Yes, he had the biggest most engaging hazel eyes, he was tall and athletic with very broad shoulders, and had the most charming of smiles. And naturally his hair was silky and chestnut brown but it wasn't like it was any more silky or pleasant to touch than Draco's. Draco too had an athletic built, if not a bit slimmer, with the perfect abs (which he worked hard to achieve and maintain), and the trademark smirk curled on very full-lips that made you want to snog it away or slap it off. She shook her head mentally. What was wrong with her? Since when did she compare her best friends' looks? Was she willing to finally let go of her sad, ‘poor little me story’ and really move on? Sad part was that those two individuals were the worst candidates imaginable.

She felt pressure on the bench next to her and turned to face the perpetrator. Big hazel eyes stared back at her questioning ones.

"Why so isolated?"

"You all seemed quite busy so I didn't want to intrude,” she replied. Her legs were crossed and turned away from him, her posture rigid.

"Since when do you care? We’ve snogged plenty of girls before and I remember you sitting right in the middle and chattering on about whatever you saw fit to ramble on about."

"Well classes haven't started have they? I have nothing to say." She said matter-of-factly.

Blaise inched himself closer whispering in her ear, "If I didn't know any better I would say that you're jealous."

"Good thing you know better.”

Blaise threw his head back with a chortle. "Or do I?"

He bent down and without a warning pressed his warm and full lips against her neck.

"What the fuck! Get off me, those were all over Millicent just a few seconds ago,” she scorned impulsively pushing him away.

He nonetheless didn’t let that deterred him. "Well, think about that as practice, but what they really want is to be all over you."

"Tough luck," she chastised feigning indifference while all the while not bothering to turn away from the infinite stretch of green.

All the same, from the corner of her eyes she watched as Millicent staring incredulously at Blaise with tears falling down her brown eyes ran out of the compartment.

"You're such an asshole," Pansy snapped.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Okay let’s get this straight, I spent some time during summer vacation with her, it’s not like I bloody proposed! How is it my fault that she was stupid enough to expect more?"

"And yet, you could have been more tactful," Pansy sniped back.

"Perhaps, if you want the girl trailing along," Draco interjected in his drawl of a voice. "See Pansy you are my go to girl cuz you are not enough of an idiot to think you're the only girl I'm currently shagging."

Pansy's color drained from her face but she nodded with a small and feigned smile.

Still looking out of the window she muttered audibly, "You two are horrible."

Simultaneously they shrugged.

Sighing she bestowed a skeptical look upon Blaise as she pondered the possibilities. No strings attached, no need to exchange sad stories. Consented sex if and whenever _she_  chose, strong arms to keep her warm at night, no tears, no shame. She shook her head and turned to look back out of the window pressing her hand against the cold surface, reveling in the blissful tingling sensation the touch caused. She let out another sigh, this time inaudible. Alright she was done feeling sorry for herself, and who better for the job than one of her best friends. One she wouldn’t be absolutely devastated to lose, this was the lesser evil. What was the worst thing that could happen? She refused to answer that.

A large warm hand touched the bare skin of her thigh. She bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from moaning out loud. Her eyes were wide open and a bit fearful when she turned to meet his grinning face.

_Why not?_ She told herself as she pulled on his green and silver tie until their lips met. And yet as his kiss thrilled her she doubted if it had been a good idea. But she would worry about that later. His long fingers had slid up her blouse as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt dizzy, out of place, but she didn't mind, in a way she liked not knowing where it would go, it was like being able to fly, fly without a destination. She moaned into his lips and he smirked. Their kiss had never been sweet and as both bodies flushed with excitement their passion only intensified, her hands flying to his hair.

Too soon, however, a shrieking yell broke the spell; she looked up and her eyes grew wide.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review. Comments make the world go round.  
> :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought. Reviews are always greatly appreciated!  
> : )


End file.
